Love Is The Remedy
by vodkafog
Summary: 24 Year Old Santana Lopez is a Doctor working in the same town she grew up in. Lima is a constant reminder of her regrets and she has grown lonely. However when a certain blonde steps into her office, old feelings she thought were long gone resurface. Will she be able to correct the mistakes she made the first time round, even when their circumstances have changed so dramatically?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 Is It You?**

Santana Lopez sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, feeling the onset of a headache begin to grow. It was one of those dreaded days that frequented the surgery from time to time. It was barely 11 and already she was feeling drained.

The torment of the gale-force wind that had blown all night, combined with the incessant pounding of the rain against her bedroom window had been so loud, that she had given up on any chance of drifting off.

Instead, she'd opted to getting out of bed and taking her duvet to the sofa to watch some crappy late night television and resentfully catch up on the ever-growing pile of paperwork that she'd be en putting off all week.

However, this erratic sleep pattern wasn't something new for Santana Lopez. To be brutally honest, she had become a borderline insomniac and had been this way for a few years now. The sofa had become a regular haunt for her to grace during the early hours of the morning, in a vain attempt to bore herself to sleep. Therefore the constant yawning during working hours inevitably became a regular part of her day.

She chuckled inwardly as she remembered what a heavy sleeper she'd been through high-school. The amount of times she'd registered in late had grown beyond a joke, thus resulting in many hours sat in detention. But she hadn't minded. All those hours in isolation contributed greatly to her badass reputation at the school.

Being head cheerleader and going out to the coolest house parties almost every night were the cause of her late starts. Her fellow members in Glee club had been astonished that she had been able to graduate whilst juggling such a hectic social life.

Ha! If only they could see her now! A young GP with the social life of a pensioner- well at least old people had bridge club, all she had were late night re-runs of _Friends_.

As ashamed as she was to admit it, Santana Lopez had turned into her parents- everything her hardcore partying teenage self had promised she wouldn't be. But those days were long gone now, and now her 24-year-old self lacked the teenage vigour that she had regretfully not appreciated at the time.

But it wasn't to say by any means she was letting herself go...Oh no, Santana Lopez prided herself on her appearance, keeping her body toned with regular late night jogs and her hair glossy with regular trips to the spa. It was clear to any outsider that had a lot of free time on her hands.

To her Mother's dismay, Santana's regular stream of boyfriends had fizzled out after college and she displayed no interest in looking for another relationship. Naively, she put it down to the heavy workload that comes with being a GP. Santana grimaced; if only her Mother knew the real reason...

Wanting to have some idea what she was up going to be up against before the solace of her lunch break arrived, peered furtively out of her office door. She groaned inwardly as she saw the busy waiting room; it was filled with a mix of truanting school students hoping to get the day off and hypochondrical new mothers, fretting over their young one's runny nose.

Rolling her eyes and huffing submissively, she closed the door and went back to her desk, waiting for her next arrival to knock. She loaded up the file on her computer to review the patient's background history.

A 2 year old female named Aubrey Jameson. The girls file didn't give her much to go by, she was a new patient who had only registered with the surgery a couple of months back. Curiosity soon grew; Lima was a small town, and Santana knew pretty much most of the patients registered at the surgery. It was a novelty to see a new face. Contemplating the new patient, she leant back in her chair and closed her eyes tiredly breathing deeply through her nose...

A small rap on her door snapped back into reality and out of her absentminded day-dream about where she'd planned to get lunch later. (She was wavering towards just getting a burger and breaking her ill-attempt at a new healthy eating resolution.)

"Come in.." She called, swiveling round in her chair as she usually did to greet the patient. She reluctantly prised her heavily eyelids open, ready to meet the newbies. However the sight that met her was something that was she had not been expecting whatsoever and she almost toppled out of her seat. She felt her heart skip a beat with shock, and heard herself suck in a sharp intake of breath. Could this really be happening right now? She quickly blinked again, checking that her eyes weren't deceiving her. Nope, definitely reality.

A tall blonde stepped hesitantly into her office, with a small girl of the same hair colour hanging onto her hand reluctantly. The kid was a spitting image of her mother, even to the point of having the same smattering of freckles pepper her nose. She was looking down at the child, coaxing her inside with a reassuring smile. The girl obliged, trusting her mothers judgment and tottered into the room. The young woman began to turn her head back round to face the stunned Doctor.

"Hi Doctor Lo- Santana?" Eye contact was forged as blue eyes locked onto brown. Hers widened with recognition and her mouth instantly split into a brilliant smile. Shocked by her reaction, Santana couldn't help but mirror the two took in each others appearance, eyes trailing over the differences between their memories of each other and the present profiles before them.

It seems that Brittany. hadn't changed at all, dressed in faded blue jeans, tan boots and a white hair was slightly shorter, resting just past her shoulders and Santana wondered if she still used that coconut shampoo that smelled so good... Oh jeez, what was she doing?! Suddenly she checked herself, and forced a professional atmosphere back into the room. She cleared her throat uncertainly.

"Hello Brittany, long time no see." She cringed internally at how ridiculous she sounded, but the blonde seemed unfazed by the awkward aura filling the room. She plonked herself down onto the chair next to the desk and hauled her mini-me onto her lap.

"Too long if you ask me San, how have you been?" She asked nonchalantly, rocking the girl gently with her knees as she curled her face into her mother's neck. Acting as if this chance encounter had been expected.

Santana watches intently as Brittany shows her maternal side, brushing the childs hair off her face. How absurd, this was not the same care-free girl from William Mckinley High School. Wow, how things change.

"Erm-" She clears her throat again, had her mouth been this dry this whole time? "Yeah not too bad really, never left Lima though." She chuckles, more to herself as she thinks back to her teenage dreams of New York and stardom.

_So foolish-_she now thought with the benefit of hindsight and a well paid job. She wondered how Berry was doing, hoping she hadn't starved to death in some dingy shoebox apartment.

"And yourself?"

Brittany studied her face as Santana spoke, and despite her best efforts, couldn't help herself stealing quick glances at the woman's lips. She subconsciously licked her own before replying. "Well I went to LA for a little while, tried my hand at becoming a dancer, and it went pretty well...But things didn't quite go to plan there"

She rests her chin against the top of Aubrey's blonde head, emphasising what she meant. Santana glanced at the child, flashing her the best attempt of a friendly smile that she could muster during this scenario. Aubrey looks uncertainly back surveying her with large blue eyes, but she returns the smile nonetheless.

She looked very cute, dressed in a pretty pink frock with small yellow ducks embroidered all around the hemline. Her little legs were swinging rythmically, but other than that, she stayed still on her mothers lap.

"Then I went here and there, and now here we are, back where we started in Lima" She smiles, but Santana can't help but notice that it doesn't quite meet her eyes, which look slightly distant and tired.

Trying to stay professional, she steered the conversation back to the reason that fate had reunited them in the first place. Still trying to process this overload of information that has come with the arrival of her old best-friend. (Was that all she had been to her, what should Brittany be defined as?) Her head is spinning so she focuses on what she knows."So what brings you here today?"

"Well, we came here today because Aubrey here-" She bounces her on her knee, causing a musical tinkle of laughter to fill the room, a sound that causes both women to grin stupidly. "She has had a fever and and upset tummy for a couple of days, so I thought it best to check it out."

Santana nods as she listens, yet she still can't quite comprehend that Brittany has a baby. How very surreal this all felt. So instead of trying to wrap her head around this new information, she carries out routine checks; listening to Aubrey's chest, taking her temperature and timing her pulse. The child was as a good as gold for her, keeping still and holding out her arm when Santana asked for it.

All the while Brittany watches amused, also slightly shocked at seeing her old friend act so professional and the natural way she was interacting with her daughter.

"Well it's nothing too serious," Santana states, slumping back into her chair, unable to wipe the smile off her face everytime she makes eye contact with Brittany. This was ridiculous, she'd thought these feelings were long gone, but yet there was a small flutter in her heart everytime the young woman smiled at her. She wondered what Brittany was feeling right now...

Her mind couldn't help but wander back to the times that they had spent together; the lazy summer afternoons that had been filled with careless attitude that came with adolesence...

* * *

_They were both lying on their sunbeds next to the pool in Santana's back garden, enjoying the last few days of the summer break before they were forced back into the mundane routine of school. Santana had been quite content to just lie there and so had Brittany- for about three minutes. She squirmed about restlessly on her sunlounger, alternating positions every other minute and sighed loudly soon after._

_ "Saaaan, " she whined. "Can we go swim, I'm so bored just lying here, cooking myself. Pleaseee?" She had propped herself up on her elbow so that she could use her puppy-dog eyes to their full effect. Santana though, had grown wise to Brittany's ways of persuasion and avoided eye contact at all costs._

_"Not yet Britt, we only just got out here, I needs to get my tan on." She replied, hastily turning a page of her gossip magazine in the hope that she looked completely disinterested in the other girl. But really though she kept looking out the corner of her eye behind the safety of her sunglasses. _

_She couldn't help but smile at her friends shameless begging as she tried to get her own way. Brittany huffed childishly and threw herself onto her back, crossing her arms as she did so. After that she was quiet for a while and allowed Santana to finish reading. She put the paper on the floor and closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth of the sun. Brittany watched her and grinned as she devised a second plan to get her best-friend into the water._

_Santana suddenly felt lips move slowly against her own. She recognised the familiar sensation and began to kiss back, astonished about how eager the other girl was to deepen the kiss. Not that she was complaining though. She kept her eyes closed and let out of soft moan of appreciation._

_ However just as quick as the kiss came, it was gone- before she could really begin to work her magic. Without even having the time to prise her eyes open to question Brittany's motives, she heard a splash. She looked over to the pool and saw the just the girl's head as she held onto the side. She was looking not at Santana, but at her sunbed. Santana followed her gaze, and to her delight, saw her bikini top lying ontop of her towel._

_And just like that, Santana was in the pool._

* * *

Pulling herself out of this reverie, the Brunette states "Seems that she has a stomach bug, I'll prescribe a course of antibiotics and that should clear everything up. She'll be right as rain in no time." She begins to print off a prescription.

"Thank you, San," Brittany says, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. A mannerism she owned that those close knew signaled that something was playing on her mind. Of course, Santana instantly recognised the giveaway. Brittany turns her attention to the child, "Say thank-you Doctor Lopez, Aub." The girl who was chewing on her fingers, mumbled an incoherent "dockor lopez" a thick lisp. It truly was adorable.

There was a moment of silence that allowed tension to seep into the atmosphere. They both knew that the appointment was up, but neither wanted to accept it was time to say Goodbye. Panicked, Santana struggled desperately to conjure up a reason to see Brittany again...

"Yerp, just pop back in a week to-" The lame is cut short as Brittany interrupts her with a blunt request.

"Go to dinner with me tonight?" She blurts. The way it's said doesnt really imply it was a question, more of a demand really. Santana feels her heart elate. "We have so much to catch up on, I have missed you, San.." She mumbles, quieter than before. Blue eyes find Brown, and look pleadingly into them. Both shocked and ecstatic, the Doctor nods her head and smiles, causing Brittany to smile too.

"Breadstixx?" She suggests to the woman, causing a torrent of memories to marr her mind and her eyes mist as she recalls the times they went there together, so many years ago.

"Sounds perfect." She blonde smiles.

The two women exchange numbers and agree to meet there at seven later that evening. They make an awkward goodbye, refraining from embracing, but both clearly yearning to re-establish the contact. Both too nervous to make the first move, unsure where the boundaries are between them anymore. Instead, Brittany takes Aubrey's hand and they slope out of the room at the snails pace set by the tot.

Before she's out of sight, she turns and flashes one last smile before she closes the door leaves Santana alone in her office, head spinning and heart racing at what has just happened.

"Breadstixx here I come.." She breathes to herself, in an futile attempt to try and bestill her beating heart. But her heart had other ideas...


	2. First Kisses And Happy Feet

**First Kisses and Happy Feet.**

She was ready. Well, as ready as she'd ever be. Santana Lopez had spent the last hour and a half fretting over what she should wear out to her meal with Brittany tonight. The spontaneous reunion with her old "friend" had left her uncertain.

Should she dress up to see her? Would that look like she was trying too hard? What would the blonde wear? Were jeans too casual?

All of these questions ran through her mind as she tried on countless outfits, none seemed to befit the situation that she was in right now. What does one wear when going out to dinner for the first time in 4 years, with the woman that you were in love with through the whole of your high-school life?

Seeing Brittany again had dragged up an array of old feelings that Santana had repressed since the day that they had gone their separate ways. It had been so painful, watching her leave for Los Angeles, agreeing that it would be best for them both if they stopped the "thing" that was going on between them. Promising that they would keep in touch.

But the pain of the separation was magnified by the distance and Santana soon realised it was best if she cut off contact completely. Not being able to be with her and having to settle for scheduled skype sessions was not enough for her. If she couldn't have all of her, she wouldn't bother for just some of her. That had been the biggest regret of her life, and she soon became wracked with guilt. Brittany hadn't done anything wrong, she was just following her dream, and for Santana to punish this act by giving her the cold shoulder seemed incredibly unjust and selfish.

But when she reached out to the girl, trying to get back the friendship they had once had, it seemed like it was now her turn to be punished. Not once did Brittany ever acknowledge the countless e-mails Santana sent, and her calls were sent straight to voicemail.

She had blown her chance at happiness and suffered the consequences. Heartbroken and full of guilt, she soon became unable to sleep. Passing the nights crying to herself silently until the tears ran dry and hoping against hope that Brittany would forgive her. But the call never came.

Time is a healer. And although it took time, she learnt to live without her. Instead she put all her energy into her studies, filling her free-time with books so that she didn't have to think of her mistakes. This was a complete U-Turn from what her rebellious high-school self had been about. She eventually accepted that she wasn't going to become famous and settled for a life making people feel better. Even if she couldn't heal herself, she could for other people. The ache in her heart acted as a reminder that Brittany had been a part of her and also stopped her forgetting what a terrible thing she had done. It worked both ways.

Throughout their time at Mckinley High, the two girls had transitioned unintentionally from best-friends to lovers. Even if it had only stayed a secret between them.

Through the help of alcohol-fuelled make-out sessions at Puck's house parties; and the regular weekend sleepovers that were filled with late night heart-to-hearts, the two young girls soon realised that they had developed feelings for one and other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_They were almost nose to nose, curled up under the duvet in Santana's double bed. Brittany had her arm draped lazily over the other girls waist. Although the position looked compromising, the conversation was innocent small-talk about the antics they had occured during their first party of the year they had been to earlier that night._

_"Haha, did you see Finn dancing to that Wom Bom song tonight, San?" Brittany chuckled. "He looked like he was treading on rusty nails. It was one of the best parts of the night, I reckon."_

_Santana couldn't help but watch the movements of her friends lips as she spoke. She smiled, "Oh yeah jeez, he is such a Lummox. It's like he has grown so tall he has forgotten how to coordinate his legs." Her friend giggled lightly at this, making Santana shiver run from the bottom of her spine to the base of her neck. She paused for a moment, toying with the idea of what she was wanting to ask. _

_"What were the other best parts of your night Britt-Britt?" _

_The blonde smiled knowingly at her friend. Earlier that night they had danced together and without even realising, it had become pretty heated. The copious amount of alcohol and the pulsating beat had encouraged them to dance closer and closer to each other, until essentially they were grinding suggestively into one and other. Santana had thought about this all the way home thanks to the dull ache between her legs. Brittany had looked irresistible as she writhed against her, and Santana couldn't help but push her body back against hers. Was it normal for best friends to make each other feel like this? She couldn't imagine Kurt and Mercedes experiencing these emotions for each other..._

_"Well, I really thought one part of the night was the best by far." She smirked and she wiggled even closer to her friend. Santana's heart began to race at the close proximity, she could feel Brittany's breath on her face, she was so intoxicating._

_"Oh yeah?" She swallowed nervously, "What's that?"_

_"Getting to dance with you...all to myself." She whispered huskily. Her blue eyes bore into brown, searching for something. Santana was taken aback by the change in Brittany's voice. She sounded so freakin' hot right now and the girl couldn't help but stare unashamedly at her friends soft, shell-pink lips. She was longing to find out what they would feel like against hers...She subconsciously licked her own and looked back into her friends eyes. Brittany found what she was searching for in her eyes._

_Just like that, the atmosphere in the room had turned stifling, as the enormity of their feelings became apparent to each of the girls. There was more between them than just friendship; The pinky-links down the hallways, the matching charm bracelets they wore, the lingering hugs goodbye after Cheerios practice...All of these small things attributed to the growth of something much greater for them._

_The eye contact remained unbroken. Neither of the girls could make themselves pull away from the gaze of the other. Without warning Brittany closed the short distance between them and captured Santana's lips with her own. The brunette froze momentarily, eyes wide with the shock of such a brazen move, but she quickly closed her eyes and settled into the kiss. This was what she had been desperate to do for so long. _

_Kissing her best-friend felt so right, and so good. Santana Lopez knew there and then that she was hooked on Brittany Pierce. She would never be able to go back to the way things were between them, and dear Lord, how she was glad about it._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

The waiter showed Santana to her table and offered to get her a drink while she waited apprehensively for her guest to arrive. She'd asked for whiskey and coke, and then without a second thought ordered Brittany's drink aswell. Southern Comfort and lemonade. She remembered how that it was all Brittany chose to drink when at parties, wisely deciding to stick to the one spirit all night. She also remembered how sweet her kisses used to taste after drinking it...

Santana guiltily shook this thought out of her head. Brittany was straight. She had a child for God's sake! This meal together was nothing more than a catch-up session between them and she had to stop considering it could amount to anything other than that. The feelings they had shared for each other were long gone, just silly teenage experimenting. Experimenting that had lasted for almost three years...

In an attempt to distract herself, she read the menu and was delighted to find that they still served the Cannelloni. Whenever she had come here she had _always_ ordered the dish- To the point where she had become so predictable, that the old waitress didn't use to bother handing her the menu when she arrived.

She looked up and her eyes met hers. She'd arrived and without realising it and had slunk into the seat opposite her silently. Brittany beamed across at Santana, and she instantly reciprocated the expression. She noted that Brittany was alone. Maybe Aubrey was at home with her father. She hated to admit it, but she didn't like thinking about Brittany being loved by anybody other than her.

"Hey San." The blonde cooed. Santana laughed and despite the surprise of her friend's new ninja-style stealth, managed to chuckle at her.

"Hey Britt." She was about to indulge in some small talk with the woman, but was stopped in her tracks by the waiter who was placing their drinks onto the table. Brittany looked at her drink questioningly, but received no answer from her. So she proceeded to take a hesitant sip and instantly, her face split into an enormous smile. Santana's heart fluttered.

"You remembered?"

"Brittany, how could I forget? It's all you ever drank!" She replied laughing, feeling completely at ease in her presence. Even after all this time, Brittany still managed to make her feel so calm.

"Hmm, well if you get to order my drink from memory," The blonde teased. "I'm allowed to order your food." With that she picked up her menu, scanned it up and down briefly and then closed it shut again. Santana couldn't tear her eyes away from her. It was like she was trying to make up for all the lost time she'd had without being able to ogle at her.

She looked beautiful. Gorgeous, in fact. She was wearing a navy blue blouse that highlighted the colour of her eyes perfectly and tight black jeans. Her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail and the simplicity of her outfit made Santana comfortable with the outfit she's opted for. She's decided to go smart-casual, by also wearing dark jeans. She'd also put on her favourite cream blouse, that showed off her assets nicely, without looking skanky. She wore her tan boots and her hair down.

The waiter came back to take their order and Brittany chirped, "The spaghetti and meatballs for me." She looked from him to Santana and wiggled her eyebrows mischieviously. "And for this lady here, the cannelloni please. Oh and a side order of fries to share."

Santana's heart soared. "You remembered?"

"How could I forget, it's all you ever ate!" The blonde mimicked and the two both laughed, relishing the fact that they could still have that effect on each other.

"So Britt, why did you decide to come back to Lima?" She asked, it was a question that had been running through her mind since this afternoon at the surgery. Her heart had been set on Los Angeles adamantly all those years before.

"Erm, I wanted Aubrey to grow up in Lima how I did. I loved LA, but it wasn't the best place for us anymore and plus, my parents are here. Saves a ton of money as it's free child-minding." She joked. Santana smiled, and looked at Brittany's left hand. There was no wedding band wrapped around her finger, so she hadn't married Aubrey's father... She felt a small spark of hope ignite in her chest. So where was his part in this?

"Well I guess you're both busy setting up the house and working to have her all the time" She angled, hoping Brittany would rise to her baited question.

She shot Santana a questioning look. "Both?"

"W-well I meant Aubreys Fath-" She began hesitantly, but was quickly cut off.

"He isn't around. She's at my parents' house tonight." She replied simply, giving Santana nothing else to go with. But her eyes told a different story, full of anger and sadness mingled together in her ocean blue irises.

"Oh.." Was all that she could respond, an awkward atmosphere settling over the booth.

"Yep, Brittany and Aubrey take Lima" She grinned, trying to imitate the Kardashian sisters by pouting ridiculously and batting her eyelashes. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at her friend's hilarious impression. The heavy atmosphere dispersed rapidly and they were soon interrupted by the waiter bringing their food.

They started immediately, talking intermittedly about Santana's change in career choice through mouthfuls of pasta. Brittany couldn't get her head around the descision and bombarded her with questions about what it was like.

"Whats the weirdest thing that you have seen while working there?" She grinned, twirling the pasta expertley round her fork.

"You don't wanna know right now, not while your eating spaghetti, Britt." She warned, but snorting with laughter at the same time. Her mind wandered back to the young boy with the worm hanging out his nose and the image only made her laugh harder.

Her nose wrinkled adorably in disgust. "Yeah, lets leave that one there."

She began to reach for a chip out of the bowl between them just as Santana did the same. Their fingers brushed lightly and Santana felt a jolt of electricity travel from her hand all around her body. She looked up at Brittany and to her shock, saw a soft tinge of pink tinting her ears and cheeks. She smiled shyly and ate the fry.

Why was she blushing? Did she feel the same thing Santana did then? Why was this so complicated...

"I'm opening a dance studio, you know." She said proudly. "Its called Happy Feet."

Santana remembered when Brittany had made her watch the film. She'd squealed at the cuteness of the baby penguins and after it had finished, asked to watch it again. She rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"I could have guessed you would have called it that. When does it open?" She asked.

"Well, its not quite ready yet, should be open in about a week though." She beamed. Clearly happy with her new project. She told her all about what it would look like, and what type of classes she would be teaching, her childish excitement obvious.

"I shall have to check it out then, show the locals how to bust a move." She grinned,adding to the statement a little shimmy, and then laughed at her own dorkiness. To her delight, Brittany's musical laughter joined hers.

Before they knew it, it was almost 10 o' clock. The waiter handed them the check and Santana refused hands-down, to let Brittany pay for any of it. They both were stuffed full of pasta and gelato, and she was having a hard time fighting the urge to loosen the belt a notch.

"I expect a free dance lesson instead, help me burn off all this ice-cream." She haggled as they both hauled themselves reluctantly out their chairs and began to walk to the car park.

"Fine, deal. But I hope you can keep up- I saw how many chips you ate, piggy." Brittany teased, nudging her playfully in the ribs with her elbow and winking. Santana once again felt her stomach do a flip.

Without realising, they had both parked next to each other in the now empty car park. They stood facing each other, and Santana was unsure of how to say goodbye. Looking down awkwardly at her feet. But just like she had done when they were younger, Brittany made the first move. She pulled her into a tight embrace, and without a second thought, the hug was quickly reciprocated. Without letting go, she pulled her head back to look at the brunette.

"I really missed you Santana." She whispered and smiled. Santana couldn't help but glance quickly at her lips.

"I missed you too Brittany" She replied. Stood in this dark parking lot, it became so clear how much she had missed her friend. She had got her back, and she was never going to let her go again. There was so much tension in the air, and no smalltalk to relieve it.

"Bye San, I get to see you again soon?" She asked hopefully, and this time it was her turn to stare at her friends mouth.

_Should I kiss her? Oh god I wanna kiss her..._

"Of course you will, I ain't going anywhere." She chuckled lightly, pushing her burning desire out of her mind. She couldnt sabotage this chance of friendship, she couldn't lose her again.

" Don't be a stranger, Brittany."

The reluctantly let go and went their seperate ways. When she got home, Santana threw herself onto her bed, her mind reeling about everything that had happened that day. What had began as a mundane weekday had turned into the day she had dreamt about for so long. A reunion with Brittany.

Her mind was spinning but her thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it and and saw she had one new message.

_Britt: Hey :) This is me, not being a stranger. Thank U for tonite, I had such a great time. Sweet-dreams. xox_

She grinned stupidly at her phone and quickly typed a reply.

_I'm glad you enjoyed it, I deffo did :) Can't wait to throw down some shapes at Happy Feet. Night Britt-Britt xox_

And just like Brittany instructed, Santana had sweet dreams, sleeping soundly through the night for the first time in 6 years.


	3. Lost Keys and IceCream Moments

**Ch.3 Lost keys and Ice-cream moments.**

The weak autumnal sunshine streamed through the crack between the bedroom curtains as Santana woke on Saturday morning. She rolled lazily onto her side with a delicate smile painted across her lips as the memories of yesterday greeted her.

The meal at Breadstixx had been perfect and the two had gotten on like a house on fire. They had chatted for hours and reveled in each others company, both smiling uncontrollably. It was as though nothing had changed after all this time. However the tabooed subject of how they had lost each other remained unchartered territory, which prevented Santana from apologizing about her actions. But she knew that she would see her again, Brittany had asked for it herself. At this thought, her smile broadened.

How had Brittany managed to do this to her? In a matter of mere hours, the woman had managed to brighten her whole world.

She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. To her surprise it was 10:17 AM, she hadn't slept in that late since she was a teen. Her insomnia usually prevented her getting any more than 5 hours sleep a night, so waking to see this time was a day was just getting better and better for the woman.

Feeling unusually refreshed, she ventured into the kitchen to brew herself a coffee. She pondered on what to do with her weekend as she flicked the switch of the kettle. She leant forward against the worktop, balancing on her elbows as she gazed absentmindedly out the window. The weather outside seemed promising, weak wisps of benign clouds mottled a beautifully blue sky. She watched as a faint breeze made the swinging chair on her back porch sway gently and the tendrils of the neighboring willow tree entwined themselves round it's ropes.

She regretted that she'd not really used that beautiful swinging love seat. It was one of the more indulgent things she'd treated herself to when she got her first paycheck. She'd bought it with the romantic notion that she'd relax after work and watch the sunset during the summer nights. However she'd naively underestimated the hours of paperwork and overtime that she'd been burdened with, and therefore she'd never got to enjoy living out this fantasy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_The two girls were swinging lazily in the hanging loveseat on Brittany's front porch. Both girls were shattered from the punishing routines that Coach Sue had made them endure during the after-school practice. Brittany's head was in Santana's lap, and the brunette absentmindedly laced her fingers through her soft blonde hair._

_Just like they did every Thursday evening, they had headed back to Brittany's house after training. Both of her parents worked the late shifts that day and the girls relished in the alone time they got together every week._

_However, this had not quite gone exactly to plan this time. Just as they stepped through the front gate towards her house, Brittany began to fumble through her schoolbag. The search lasted all the way up the garden path and onto the porch._

_Santana crossed her arms over her chest and huffed impatiently when she reached the front door. She didn't like being kept waiting, especially when it meant it was cutting into her "special" time with the girl. The blonde looked up apologetically._

_"Sann," She whined, hoping that what she was about to say didn't make the girl fly off the handle. "Please don't hate me...But I lost my key." She said quickly._

_Santana shot her an alarmed glance and quickly began to look for herself. When the key didn't make itself apparent, she groaned loudly and threw herself onto the swinging chair._

_"Please don't be angry Sanny. You know I lose things easily." She pleaded, crawling next to her and resting her head in her lap. She looked up to the stubborn girl. "Please?"_

_"Urgh fine, B. I ain't mad. Guess we just have to take a rain check on getting our cuddle on." She looked around quickly before leaning down to press a soft kiss on her lips to prove so. Brittany's house was so secluded, Santana had felt it safe to demonstrate this affection in the open."_

_"It's so weird how we're seniors now, isn't it San?" She mumbled pensively._

_"I love it, I am now officially the head bitch in charge and it's like we can do what we want. No more moving out of the way of the older lot, we part the freshmen like the red sea." She grinned._

_"We gotta start thinking about college.." Continued the blonde, looking up at Santana worriedly._

_She looked back down at her, "Where do you wanna go next year Brittany?"_

_The blonde wiggled a little bit as she thought about the question. "Well they have an incredible dance programme in Los Angeles, so I guess its worth a shot applying there."_

_Inside, Santana's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Los Angeles was so far away from Lima. She hadn't got the faintest clue what she wanted to do either. She had envisaged her life in the future with Brittany, and her foresight had been clouded by love. It was silly to think that Brittany wanted the same as her in the future._

_"And I researched for you too, San. Their music faculty is pretty awesome, so you can come too. You can become a famous singer and I'll dance in your music video's!" The blonde grinned._

_An uncontrollable grin spilt across her face at these words and eliminated the doubts that had just began to creep into her mind about them._

_Santana had never felt more in love with her than in this moment. Her heart swelled at the fact that Brittany had included her in her plans for the future. The girl wanted her with her, even if they went to LA, she still wanted Santana by her side._

_Without any warning, she pressed her lips fervertenty against hers. She kissed back enthusiastically sliding her arms round her neck and pulling her closer. They kissed like there was no tomorrow- until they both had to stop to breathe._

_"What was that for?" She whispered happily._

_"Nothing, I'm just really happy right now." She sighed, "I love you so much, Britt-Britt."_

_The blonde beamed up at her at these words. "I love you too, San"_

_This time it was her turn to lean up and initiate the kiss._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

After showering and dressing herself in concordance to the weather outside,(It was a jeans and long-sleeve type of day) she plonked herself down on the sofa. She'd already been grocery shopping earlier that week. The house was immaculate- us usual. Her trip to the spa was already scheduled for next weekend. She really didn't have anything to do...

How depressing, a 24 year old single woman with no plans for her weekend. She sighed at her loneliness and flicked the tv on. Just as she did so, her phone began vibrating in her pocket. She hastily pulled it out, and her stomach flipped as her phone displayed the name: _Brittany_.

"Hello?" She answered quickly.

"Hey San" Her heart fluttered as she heard the voice on the line. "I know this is short notice and you already probably have plans...But me and Aubrey were wondering if you wanted to come and feed the ducks with us?"

Brittany wanted to see her again! It was obvious, she was asking to see her again. Santana could barely contain her delight at the request.

"Sure Britt, you mean the pond at the park?"

"Yeah the one we used to go to after school." The blonde replied. Santana internally smiled as she remembered all the times they would visit the park after cheerios practice during the summer. Brittany would insist that they both ate ice-cream, even though they would be skinned-alive if Coach Sylvester had ever caught them wavering from the strict diet she had invented for them.

"That sounds great, you need me to bring anything?" She asked.

"No, no, just meet me at the gates at 12." Brittany responded, her voice bubbling with childish excitement. Santana wondered whose idea it was to go to the park in the first place- The two- year old's or the mothers. She would bet her bottom dollar on the answer...

"Okay see you later Brittany."

"Bye San!" She said cheerfully and then hung up. Santana put her phone back in her pocket and tried again to slow her racing heart rate by taking steady breaths. Brittany was like a huge adrenaline rush coursing through her body.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The park wasn't too busy. The play area was occupied mostly by patient mothers pushing their young children on the swings. Obviously the older kids had deemed this place as uncool, and had probably gone to loiter round the local shops as most of them seemed to.

She'd arrived a little earlier than expected, so decided to saunter slowly towards the gate. She didn't want to be seen hanging around a children's park on her own. That would look really dodgy. When she reached the gates, she was suprised to find Brittany already there waiting, Aubrey balanced expertly on her hip.

She was wearing the same faded blue jeans that she'd wore the first day at the surgery. A nautical blue and white striped top and a pair of high-top trainers. She didn't look like all the other mum's in the park, who looked like they had given up their fashion sense in exchange for children- she looked smokin'.

"Look Aub- Here she is, wave to Santana." The blonde grinned, making the young girl copy her. Aubrey giggled sweetly as she waved and the brunette couldn't stop her own grin spreading as she mirrored the action.

"Hello Aubrey, remember me?" She cooes, and notices the child looks alot better than she did yesterday. Obviously the anti-biotics were working their stuff. The girl smiled and nodded, looking at Santana with almond shaped eyes, just like her mother's.

"Hey San" Brittany grins, "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, I'm pretty excited to be feeding the ducks." She replies enthusiastically, making sure she emphasises her expression of glee for Aubrey's benefit. The girl squeals in her mothers arms causing both women to laugh in unison.

"Ducks! Ah mummy I feed de ducks!" She cries, swinging her legs wildly in an attempt to be put down.

"Easy tiger," she warns as she places her on her feet. Unable to hold herself still through her excitement, Aubrey runs on the spot as though preparing herself to take off. However Brittany cottons on to the girls antics and bends down to wrap her hand around hers, and starts walking. Santana observes the interaction with disbelief as she walks with them towards the pond. Her best friend had grown up and it was in a way Santana had never even contemplated.

Brittany holds onto the back of Aubrey's hood cautiously as the girl launches huge hunks of bread at the crowd of ducks, almost toppling herself over everytime she swings her arm.

The two young women chat continuously about nothing in particular until the supply of bread runs out. This inevitably didn't take long as the child had been throwing whole slices into the water, rather than tearing off more manageable pieces for the hungry mallards.

"How's Happy feet coming along?" Santana asks with genuine interest.

Brittany pulls her gaze away from her child and looks her straight in the eyes. The woman's heart swells as she appreciates the colour. It's like looking into the ocean, she could easily lose all sense of time by gazing into them. The blonde blushes adorably as she feels the intensity of her stare.

"Ah..erm..Yeah it's doing well, everything is almost done. People are already ringing in and booking themselves into classes." She adds proudly.

"Oooh, how exciting. Don't forget to slot me in- I haven't forgot that dance lesson you owe me. I have been practising my moves already." She then proceeded to moonwalk across the grass. Both blondes sniggered at the terrible attempt, and the smaller of the two looked up at her mother.

"No bread mama. D'is all gone now." She showed her open palms to her, as if proving her point.

"Okay baby, say bye-bye duckies" She says as the mini-me holds her arms out to Santana.

The woman looks shocked at the girls demand, but responds quickly by picking her up and resting her on her hip. Brittany watches on, delighted to see her daughter taking so well to her friend.

"Hey I have an idea," The brunette grins to the kid. She cocks her head to motion her closer and Aubrey leans in happily. She whispers secretively into her ear.

"How about we go and get ourselves an ice-cream, then you go play on the slide?"

Aubrey wiggles with excitement, nearly causing the woman to drop her. She leans in and cups her little hand around the woman's ear.

"Can I get sprinkles?" The girl needn't have bothered acting secretive as she hadn't bothered whispering as she spoke into the womans ear. Brittany laughed as the Santana winced at the volume of her voice.

The two women sat opposite each other on a nearby picnic bench and watched as Aubrey manically played with everything the park had to offer. They both casually enjoyed the ice-creams they were eating. Santana had opted for a plain vanilla cone, whereas Brittany had got one with all the toppings that were offered.

"Aubrey is seriously cute Britt, you must be so proud of her." The brunette said as she watched the girl share the seesaw with a young boy. She then looked back at the blonde, who was smiling.

"Yeah, I am. I wouldn't be here without her. She's like my little guardian angel." She sighed contentedly. Her gaze roamed over Santana's face, lingering over her lips. She chuckled breathily.

Without warning she leans over the table so that her face is inches away from hers. The brunette's heart rate soars as she feels her breath tickle her face but refuses to break eye contact. This was the type of proximity that she'd been longing for since the day Brittany left for LA.

"You..You have a little ice-cream just-" She whispers, bringing her fingers up to brush against the corner of the the trembling woman's mouth. "-here."

This unanticipated display of affection left both women breathing raggedly. Slowly, Brittany reluctantly let her hand fall back and rest by her side and sits back on the bench. Santana's hand quickly replaced her's and felt where it had just been. Her whole body was tingling and aching for the woman to touch her again.

"Oh...I guess I have never been a pro at eating ice cream." She mumbles, hoping against hope that she didn't look embarrased.

"No, I guess not." Brittany giggles. She looks slightly suprised at her own boldness, but shows no sign of regretting it.

"I missed you so much when I was in LA." She whispers, bringing up the gut-wrenching pain of guilt that Santana felt. But if she had missed her so much, why didn't she just reply to one of her e-mails?

"I missed you too Brittany. More than you'll ever know." The brunette admits, causing the blonde to look curiously at her. Feeling that now is the best time to rid herself of the demons that had been clinging to her, she continued.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry, I was so stupid-" She began, but she felt the woman press a finger against her lips, effectively silencing her. Santana began to panic, she needed to tell her how sorry she was. How this had been haunting her every night since she had left.

"Not now San, not here. Please? We can't talk properly with Aub here. I have so many things to tell you." Her finger remained where it was and Santana cocked an eyebrow.

"She's at my parents tomorrow night because I need to be up early on Monday to go to Happy Feet. Can you come over then?" She relinquished her hand and waited hesitantly for an answer.

Santana's head was spinning both at the thought of being alone with Brittany again, and at what she was going to tell her. Without the capacity for words, she just nodded her head once. Just then, Aubrey bounced over. Her mouth was covered in chocolate sauce and her eyes were slightly hooded.

"Sleeping now mummy." She sighed with fatigue. She'd obviously worn herself out quicker than expected because of her tummy bug running her down. She raised her arms and let herself be picked up by her mother, curling into her neck. Brittany looked up worriedly at Santana, who nodded again understandingly.

"I guess I gotta run anyways, this paperwork pyramid at home isn't gonna file itself." She said, offering them both a lifeline. They made their way to the car park, Brittany carrying a sleepy Aubrey the whole way. The child was obviously fighting off her ticket to the land of nod as hard as she could, her head dropping then bobbing back up comically.

Brittany turned back to Santana after strapping her into the car. The air had grown chilly and the two shivered slightly. The blonde gave her the address to her house and she tapped it into her phone.

"Can you come over at 7.30? We can order a pizza or something... They have monster discount on sundays." She asked, wiggling her eyebrows enticingly.

"Sure thing, I'll bring the wine." Santana smiled and they hugged goodbye. She watched Brittany pull out of the car park before getting into her own car.

_This weekend just keeps on getting better-_ She thought smugly to herself. She drove home in silence, her mind pondering as to what tomorrow would bring her. She had now been given the chance to redeem herself. After all these years, she would finally be able to say to Brittany just how sorry she was for how she had treated the woman. She thought to the ice-cream moment earlier and part of her thought that Brittany had already forgiven her. She hoped against hope that this small interaction would be the start of something bigger...

She also wondered what Brittany had meant when she said that she had alot to tell her. Was she finally going to hear about Aubrey's Dad, and the reasons why she'd actually come back to Lima? She'd been so vague when talking about it before...

Tomorrow. Thats all she'd have to wait for. Tomorrow.

**A/N- Hey guys, Thank you so much for your support! This is the first fic I have ever wrote, so it's sooo nice to see all these positive reviews!It really does brighten my day like you wouldnt believe! **

**I plan a big chapter next of just pure Brittana, with some secrets revealed about what happened to Brittany in LA and possibly a kiss? I don't know if it's too soon or not? Please let me know what you think? :)**

**Thanks again for your support, you guys are awesome!**


	4. Ditching and Jelly Shoes

**Ditching and Jelly Shoes.**

Sunday evening crawled by at an agonizingly slow pace for Santana. All of Sunday afternoon had been spent pottering round aimlessly, as she tried not to watch the clock. Ever since she'd said goodbye to Brittany on Saturday afternoon, time seemed to drag by.

She washed her hair, painted her nails and filed most of her paperwork, all in an idle attempt at hoping to kill time. When 6:45 finally rolled around she began to panic slightly. She had spent all day preparing herself for this meeting. She had run through all the things she had needed to tell her in her mind; all her confessions and all her apologies.

In return she would listen to everything Brittany had to say. And that was what was causing her panic. What was she going to be told tonight? Would she tell her that she was straight? What if she couldn't forgive Santana for what she had done?

The walk up to Brittany's apartment block had caused these worries to peak, almost making the woman get back into her car and take a couple of minutes to calm down. However to be completely honest, she wasn't too keen about leaving her car parked in the street there in the first place; let alone sitting in it with the keys in the ignition.

Brittany's address had led Santana into one of the more notorious areas of Lima, the place was filled with smashed bottles on the pavement and dirty looking men, skulking on street corners. She'd left LA for this? She didn't belong here.

She hesitated before buzzing for flat 2, holding her breath for as long as she could because of the strong scent of urine emanating from the alleyway next door.

"Hello?" Chimed Brittany's voice through the speaker. Santana felt herself relax slightly at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Yeah it's me Britt." She answered and heard the door instantly unlock. She made her way up the stairs towards the second floor, lugging her handbag laden with a couple of bottles on wine with her. She rapt on the door with her free hand, adrenaline coursing through her body.

Within seconds, the door flew open revealing Brittany's smiling face. She practically beamed at the woman and her expression was mirrored by Santana.

"Hey." She whispered shyly. Santana felt the same sense of awkwardness creep across her too.

"Hey yourself." The brunette replies as she steps through the door. Despite its outward appearance, the interior of the flat is bright and cheery.

_It is so obvious that Brittany lives here- _She thought to herself as she looked around. There was a large bunch of bright yellow roses placed in the centre of the small round dinner table in the conjoined kitchen/eating area. The window infront of the sink let in the glimmer of the evening sunset, casting a golden sheen throughout the apartment. The fridge was covered in several pieces of Aubrey's artwork. The lounge was opposite the dining area. Small but quaint with one 2-seater sofa and an armchair facing towards the small television in the corner.

There was short corridor which Santana assumed led to the bathroom and bedrooms, but she didn't look for long.

"Well, this is my humble abode." Brittany said nonchalantly, gesturing around the flat with her hand. "I know it's not much but it fits us fine." She added hastily after gaging Santana's reaction.

She must have looked either shocked or disappointed to find the woman resigned to living here with her young child. Santana felt guilty for not trying to hide her expression and quickly tried to recover.

"I love how you've made it your own." She feebly remarks and internally kicks herself at such a lame comment.

But Brittany doesn't seem to mind, she turns around to face her and blushes meekly.

"Thanks, San- you know, you don't have to stand there all night you are allowed to come in!" At that, she pulls on the woman's hand and leads her away from the front door and to the dining table. Santana can't help feeling this same jolt of electricity run up her arm, the same as what happened in the park the previous day.

"D'ya want a drink?" She offers kindly and begins listing off what she has.

"Well I brought some wine with me, figure we should pop them open." She replies, beginning to relax in Brittany's company. She pulls out the two bottles and hands them to her.

The wine begins flowing and conversation runs freely. They're both sat on the sofa, Brittany sat comfortably with her feet tucked under her and Santana cosied into the corner. There is a small distance between them, but to the brunette, it feels like miles. Her body aches to close the distance.

"Guess what the first thing Aubrey asked about this morning?" Laughed Brittany, sipping her second glass of Pinot Grigio. When Santana shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, indicating she didn't know the answer she carried on.

"Ha, she asked whether you were going to take her for ice-cream today!" She giggled as she saw a smile curl the edges of her friends mouth. "She's really taken to you. But I don't think it counts because you bribe her with sugar."

"Did she really?" Santana chuckled. "I totally would've, she's so damn cute she would get away with it. And I don't blame her for instantly wanting to be my friend, I can't help being such a fun and attractive personality." She flicked her hair animatedly, causing the blonde to snort.

"She can be a right little madam actually." Brittany corrected, as she proceeded to tell her about how she refused to take her new shoes off all day despite being asked to put them away nicely. Santana couldn't help but snigger into her glass when she was told that Aubrey had been found wearing them in bed that night.

"Oh goodness, looks like she gets her shoe addiction from her mama." She teased.

"I do not have a shoe fetish!" She gasped, rising to Santana's heckle.

"I'm sorry Britts, but we both know that you had a shoe fetish all through high-school. The amount of shoes you bought with your wages was insane! You even bought those stupid jelly shoes because you thought you could eat them..."

Brittany pursed her lips awkwardly, visibly cringing at the memory. "Yeah they didn't taste that great. You could've told me."

"Where would the fun have been in that?"

Both women laugh freely and Brittany takes Santana's empty glass, getting off the sofa and going to refill it along with her own. While she's gone, Santana tries to summon up the courage to turn the conversation onto the real reason why she was here.

"Hey San?" Brittany calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She called back, craning her neck to peer over the the top of the sofa. Brittany is holding the phone in her hand and grinning cheekily at her.

"Can we order the pizza now, I'm starved?" The pleading puppy-dog eyes that Santana knew so well meet hers and she can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you go on and order it, I'm pretty hungry too. And for the record, those puss-in-boots eyes never work Brittany." She heard the woman huff and walk back around the couch, then to her complete shock felt a hand squeeze her shoulder gently.

Her whole body froze momentarily as she accustomed to the sensation of Brittany's skin on hers. But as soon as it was there, it was gone and Brittany slumped down on the sofa with the phone to her ear. It didn't go unnoticed to Santana either that she was much closer to her than she'd been sat before. Not that she was complaining, clearly two glasses of wine on an empty stomach was loosening both women up. She placed two refilled glasses down infront of them quietly.

After Brittany finished ordering, she put the phone on the coffee table sipping her fresh glass of wine. "It shouldn't be too long at all."

The wait for the delivery was punctuated with both women reminiscing about their times at cheerios practice, and how they would sometimes dare to skip in order to go and sing at glee club. This was something pretty much tabooed by their coach.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"You know If we get caught we could get kicked off the team. It getting close to nationals and all practice's are mandatory now, Britt." Santana warned as she chewed on her fingernail, a typical mannerism she showed to display her nerves._

_The two girls were alone in the changing rooms. The rest of the squad had already made their way out onto the field to warm up, but they had lagged behind. The conflict in their timetables had left both cheerleaders with a huge dilema, to which they didn't quite see eye-to-eye. The 'social-suicide' that was glee-club, or the military discipline and routine that was the Cheerios?_

_"Santanaaa" The blonde whined. " Rachel said that this week we would be doing more Ke$ha songs. You know how good that woman is- She's been a cultural icon for weeks!"_

_Brittany was bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. It was obvious that she'd already picked her side when it came down to chosing which practice she should be attending._

_Santana on the other hand, was still somewhat sitting on the fence. She found it harder than the blonde to slip away from the coach's iron-hand rule. She looked at her best-friend nervously, trying to gather the courage to go with her._

_"But what shall we say to Coach when she asks where we were?" She questions, trying to think of all the possible outcomes of what she was going to do. She wished that she could have the same laid-back attitude to life that the blonde was blessed with. Nothing really seemed to fluster her, she always just maintained that attitide ' What will be, will be'._

_The blonde shrugs and leans into Santana, causing her to press her back against the bright red lockers. A soft voice whispers just next to her ear, and she smiles as she feels the Brittany's lips brush over her skin._

_"We can just say that I got lost, or you were ill so I drove you home?" She suggests, as she pushes her lips into the girls neck. Santana moans at the sensation, and tilts her head back slightly, inviting her in. Brittany begins to push open-mouthed kisses all over the exposed neck issuing a stream an incoherent words to spill from the girls lips. The blonde even tries to push her luck by snaking a hand up the girl's top, toying around them hemline. _

_She knows that Santana isn't ready for this kind of public display of affection, they've talked about this. But she's finding it very hard to restrain herself when the brunette looks so cute and lost._

_But it isn't long before Santana suddenly snaps back to her senses and remembers where the two of them are and gently pushes the blonde off her._

_"Urgh fine, Okay lets go before we get caught. It's not fair that you can get me hot and bothered like this just so you can get your own way. I only choose Glee club because it finishes a half hour before cheerleading does- Which means..." She whispers seductively. "Which means I can get you alone sooner rather than later. And show you just how hot you get me..."_

_The two girls giggle as they pick up their gym bags and run for the door, hand in hand. The corridors are empty as most of the students have gone home after school. They jump and skip together, laughing at their own brazeness. The adrenaline high coursing energy through their bodies. _

_Although she didn't like to admit it, she would have picked glee over cheerio's any day. She just wanted to make Brittany stew, enjoying her obvious attempts at swaying Santana by covering her with kisses. It was like a little injection of courage that she needed to be brave enough to follow through with that descision though. It was hard for her to go against the grain, and stick out from the crowd. Sadly, Glee made people stick out like a sore thumb...Granted it didn't help that they would spontaneously burst into song in the school cafeteria..._

_She couldn't help it, she enjoyed getting what she wanted. It wasn't manipulation, she needed Brittany. This time, she got Glee and the girl. Turns out she could have her cake and eat it. Wanky.._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The pizza arrived in record time and soon, the two women were stuffed full.

"Oh my god I think I'm gonna pop." The blonde exclaimed patting her bloated stomach. Santana agreed too, even though she hadn't eaten much. Her appetite was overcome by nerves and she only managed a couple of slices.

"Oh yeah right!" Brittany scoffed. "You ate like a sparrow!"

Thats it- She couldn't take it anymore, Santana knew that it was now or never.

"Brittany, I need to say something to you." At these words, the blonde leans in and focuses on her completley. It's like she knows whats coming. The intensity of her stare causes Santana's throat to close up and her mouth to become dry. The mood in the flat changed instantly and the light-aired humor that had lingered dispered quickly.

Santana had waited nearly 6 years to find atonement from what she had done as a foolish teenager. Right here, sat on Brittany's overstuffed sofa in her little apartment in Lima Heights Adjacent, she knew was her opportunity to finally tell the woman how truly she regretted it. She took a steadying, deep breath through her nose, trying to calm herself. Her head was spinning but she ignored the nauseating sensation.

So she began.

"Britt, I am so sorry about what I did when you went to LA. I was so selfish, I couldn't handle not having you around anymore, it tore me apart Britt. I hated seeing you being able to carry on without me, because I couldn't do the same without you." She croaked, and watched as the blondes face fell at her words.

"I was so broken when I realised what I had done. Oh, Brittany you have no idea the hell I went through because of that stupid, _stupid_ descision. It's still with me now, nothing I feel pulls at me at all. I can hardly sleep knowing what happened between us happened because of me." She felt her eyes prick as she fought back tears.

She had to do this, she may never have a chance like this again, she wanted to tell Brittany everything. The minutes seemed to tick by in complete silence before she could will herself to carry on She looked at the blonde morosely and the pang of guilt resurfaced as she saw a fat tear roll down her porcelain cheek. She hates herself more than ever as she realises that she is the cause of those tears. However Brittany maintains composure staring at the brunette calmly.

"You didn't deserve the way I treated you. I can't forgive myself Britt, so I don't expect you to do it either. After I realised that I had lost you for good, I tried losing myself in just learning. I got rid of all those childish fantasies about New York and fame and became a Doctor." She laughs humourlessly. "Just like I said I wouldn't."

Brittany chokes out a small laugh and leans closer towards Santana. The proximity makes it hard for the brunette to concentrate, her palms are sweaty and her breathing ragged.

You had every right to forget me and move on-" She stopped speaking however when the blonde began to shake her head adamantly. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she was chewing on her bottom lip again. Santana could tell she wanted to say something.

"Santana..." She whispered thickly putting her hand gently on her thigh, causing the woman to hold her breath a moment. "Santana look at me."

She looks up, away from seeing Brittany's hand on her leg and into two azure eyes.

"Santana, do you ever think I moved on? How could you even think that I could forget you?" She shook with emotion, trying to keep herself together so she could carry on speaking. She was so close now that Santana could feel each shaky breath she exhaled on her skin.

"You're the whole reason I'm back in Lima, Santana. You're the only one I have ever loved-" She paused for a moment and continued. "You're the only person who has ever loved me."

The brunette can't believe what she is hearing. It's like this is a dream, some sick and twisted game that her mind is playing on her as an act of cruelty for her mistakes.

"I don't know if we can ever get back what we had. We have grown up so much, I know this is alot to take in. I know that our circumstances have changed so much. We aren't in high school anymore, I have done some really stupid things..." She pondered elaborating on this comment, but decided she couldn't.

Blue eyes bore into brown as she searched for some kind of acceptance to what she was trying to say.

"I want...I want to try again Santana. It's not your fault. Its nobody's fault. It just happened that fate had laid a hand and sent us apart. But I'm willing to start over- If you are..."

Santana licks her parched lips, looking at Brittany's to see if hers are as dry. Her eyes drag back up to hers, but notice the blonde is doing the same. Her heart is beating so loud she feels as though its going to smash through her ribcage. She can't find the words to say how perfect this moment is right now.

"I know we need time Santana." She croaks, voice barely audible as she is almost nose to nose with the brunette. "This can't happen straight away, it would be foolish to rush into anything trying to relive the past. I have done some stupid things." She repeats, causing Santana to wonder what she means by this.

"But can we please try, just small steps. But only if you want to-"

Her voice falters and the rest of the sentence dies in her throat. The two women look at each other, needing no more words to convey their meanings to each other. Its obvious in their lust-filled eyes. They want each other. They have only ever wanted each other. It's so obvious right now how much they need each other.

The two women were resting their foreheads gently together. Their staggard breathing mixing in the small space between them. Their eyes don't break the gaze between the. It is like there is a silent conversation being channeled through this connection. They hover momentarily before simultaneously closing the distance between them.

Their lips lock and Santana sees stars.

**A/N: Again with the reviews!**

**You guys really do make my day when I see I have a new review! (Is that weird?!) They really do motivate me to carry on!**

**This took so much thought! I didnt wanna rush anything and loose the illusion of authenticity, at the same time I didnt wanna go too slow and lose interest. So I am trying to find a happy medium.**

**Please review, I love hearing what you guys think :)**

**Vodkafog**


	5. Break-Ins and Powercuts

**Ch.4 Break-Ins and Powercuts**

* * *

_The two women were resting their foreheads gently together. Their staggered breathing mixing in the small space between them. Their eyes don't break the gaze between them. It is like there is a silent conversation being channeled through this connection. They hover momentarily before simultaneously closing the distance between them._

_Their lips lock and Santana sees stars._

* * *

It had happened, it had really happened. And how it was so very perfect.

Santana Lopez was finding it impossible to believe what had just occured between her and the beautiful blonde who was breathing heavily, just millimetres away from her. It seemed that Brittany was experiencing the same emotions as her, her expression gave it away. Her blue eyes looked apprehensively into her brown ones, as if checking whether the woman was trying to conceal any regret behind them.

Desperate to show her how sure she was about the situation, Santana pushed forward once again as her lips sought out hers. She didn't want Brittany to feel as though she was making a mistake, so she needed to reinforce the message the only was she knew how.

The contact immediately made the blonde woman moan, which inevitably spurred her on, kissing her faster and deeper. The sensation of Brittany's lips on her own was enough to make her pass out there and then, purely from the sensory overload.

She was so close she could smell the intoxicating scent of her coconut shampoo, (just like she had remembered she used to use.) She could hear her breathing raggedly through her nose, punctuated by short pants through her mouth as she gasped through her kisses. She could taste the sweetness of the wine on her lips. She could feel her hand cupping her cheek gently, the slight tremble of her fingers as she shook with adrenaline.

Brittany shifted backwards laying her head on the armrest of the sofa. Santana followed her down, refusing to let their lips break contact for a even a moment. She rested her body ontop of hers but resisted on laying her full body weight on her. She didn't want to give the wrong had just spoken about taking 'baby steps'.

But just as she began to think of this, she felt Brittany's arm snake round her waist and pull her tighter against her. Santana didn't fight it, allowing her body to sink into the hers with ease. They were so compatible, even in the strange ergonomical sense. Her hips slotted alongside the blonde's, and their arms found the perfect places to be as she continued to kiss.

It didn't take long for things to begin to heat up. Santana soon felt Brittany's hot breath inside her own mouth. The blonde pushed her tongue to meet hers and this time it was Santana's turn to moan in ecstasy. Eagerly, she pushed her tongue back against hers, the sensation taking this encounter to a whole other level.

But this was not a level they had agreed on...

This was happening too fast, it wasn't meant to be this perfect. Something would be ruined, nothing could stay this good without a price. And Santana had already suffered the price for taking advantage of a thing like this, she couldn't let this happen again.

When she felt Brittany's hand toy around the hemline of her shirt she knew that this was too soon. But oh, how it felt so right, so familiar, so missed...

"Britt-" She mumbled against her lips, without bothering to pull away completely. The woman froze momentarily, but couldn't help herself and began to kiss her again. Santana couldn't help but acknowledge the dull ache between her legs either. This was going to be harder than she realised.

"Britt" She chuckled, but it was difficult to maintain focus, Brittany was so addictive and she was becoming hooked. She continued her internal struggle for several occupied minutes before she finally came around.

"Britt what happened to baby steps?" She finally managed to gasp when the woman needed to pause and breathe. At these words, the message sank in. Her already flushed cheeks grew redder and she smiled bashfully.

"I'm sorry, San." She whispered delicately. "But you have no idea how many times I have dreamt about this moment-" But she was cut off by the brunette placing a chaste kiss onto her lips.

She pulled her head back to look at her, adding. "Oh trust me, I do."

The two young women laughed softly and Santana rested her forehead onto Brittany's, the blonde sighed quietly. She heard the sound and immediately started to worry, what was the matter?

"Is everything okay B?" Santana asked, a faint crease of apprehension etched on her brow.

The blonde looked her straight in the eyes, her own swimming in tears.

"Everything is fine, San. I'm just really happy right now." She choked out, laughing at her own emotions. She kissed her again, slower than before. The two of them knew that they had time now, there was no doubt left about this and they were able to really appreciate the action.

Just as the two of them began to settle into the other, filling the silence with sweet-nothings about how they had missed each other and small anecdotes about work, something buzzed loudly on the kitchen counter.

Santana jumps at the noise and Brittany laughs at her cowardice, sniggering something about being 'scared of your own shadow.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Brittany, I'm scared!" Squeals Santana, as she blindly leaps up off the sofa and into nothingness. Her arms swing wildly around her, hopelessly searching out her friend who had been curled up in the armchair seconds ago._

_A few moments prior, the two girls had been trying to watch the television. But it had ended up becoming a no-goer. The intensity of the storm outside had drowned out most of the sound with the incessant howl of the wind, and the frequent flashes of lightening had fuzzed up the picture too much._

_They were both alone in Santana's house as her parents were visiting relatives down south. Reluctantly, they had agreed that Brittany could stay the weekend too- Providing she didn't break anything. This was an understandable compromise seeing as the last few time she had stayed, she had wreaked havoc. Santana had tried to take the blame for Brittany's clumsiness, but the story soon unravelled when the blonde knocked a dozen eggs out the fridge trying to pass her the milk._

_That night the girls had declared it was 'movie night.' But halfway through the film, there was a powercut. Without warning the house was immersed into darkness as the lights tripped out and the telly noisily crackled into a black screen._

_Brittany had been taken by surprise by the blackout, but more so by her best friend's reaction to it. She listened amusedly as she heard her yell in fear and get up off the couch. As neither of their eyes had adjusted to the change in light, she called out to her._

_"Santana, I'm here!" She laughed reaching out in the dark, searching for her. Their hands clumsily met, and when they did Santana held on with everything she had._

_"Jeez San! Death-grip much?" She said and she slowly pulled the girl towards her. The brunette shuffled awkwardly until a deafening crack of thunder shook the house. With that, she leapt the distance and landed ontop of her in the chair, hiding her face into her neck._

_"I don't like it. I don't like it. I don't like it." She chanted, rocking a little but as she did so. Brittany wrapped her arms around her comfortingly and stroked her hair._

_"Santana..." She began, unsure whether she should ask. "Santana, are you scared of the dark?"_

_The reaction she got was comical. She buried her face further into her neck and replied with an unconvincing 'no.'_

_"I just don't like it when it sneaks up on me, thats all." She justified, peering out of her hiding place. Brittany smiled and patted her lightly, her eyes had adjusted now seeing as she hadn't been keeping them closed._

_"Santana, where do you keep the torches?" She asked as she wiggled underneath the brunette, shimmying out so she was sat next to her._

_"Under the kitchen sink." She replied. Brittany began to get off the armchair but was stopped as she was pulled back down._

_"Don't leave me Britt!" She hissed._

_"I'm just going to grab the-"_

_"Then don't leave me!" She repeated, slipping her hand into hers and squeezing it tight._

_The two girls stumbled around the house in the dark, looking for the torches. Santana swore loudly when she stubbed her toe on the door, but Brittany pulled her onwards- To her, this was some military fantasy in which they must complete their mission or else._

_Finally huddled together tightly in the armchair with their torches, the girls quickly grew bored._

_"San, can we go to bed? My leg is already going to sleep." She whined as she wiggled under her._

_"No B, it's scary upstairs in the dark, can't we just sleep here tonight. Or until the lights come back on?" She moaned, hating the fact the had admitted she was scared._

_"Fine, but you will have to find a way to entertain me. It's not very fun sitting here with nothing to do." She wiggled her eyebrows hopefully, and kissed her neck._

_"I thought you said you were tired?!" The brunette grinned. "How about we do shadow puppets?" She suggested quickly, feeling too frightened to get her mack-on._

_She demonstrated her point by wiggling her hand infront of the torch, the silhouette of it printed onto the wall opposite._

_Having a one-track mind meant that it wasn't very hard to veer Brittany away from the path she had originally tried to go down with Santana, and distract her with this new type of amusement._

_They passed nearly an hour making up ridiculous stories and using their hands as the characters, laughing at each others twist in the narrative. However when Santana's evil shark appeared at the same time as a bolt of lightening lit up the house, she nearly jumped out of her skin for a second time._

_Brittany giggled uncontrollably at her friend, receiving a shove for doing so._

_"Oh my gosh, you're scared of your own shadow!" She cried, laughing hysterically. Santana didn't see the funny side and was embarrassed by her show of vulnerablity._

_"I'm sorry San, it's just weird seeing you act so cute instead of bitchy cheerleader." She grinned, earning her another rebuff._

_"Hey! This HBIC needs to be this way, otherwise we'd end up at the bottom of the pyramid if Quinn had her way. She's been gunning for the top spot for ages."_

_"Who cares? Sue won't let her be head Cheerio again after she let her down the first time." Brittany shrugged as she waved her flashlight aimlessly round the room. She pondered for a moment and the turned to Santana._

_"Do you want to have kids?" She asked bluntly, taking her by surprise._

_Santana swallowed and thought about this. Of course she wanted them, but that would mean having to have a husband instead of Brittany and she didn't want that. She cringed at the thought and wondered what she should say._

_"Erm- Yeah I guess so-"_

_"I want us to have two! A boy and a girl so we can have one of each." Brittany said brightly, completely shocking her friend._

_Santana couldn't believe that Brittany had thought about this. She had envisioned a family with her! She felt her heart swell and break at the same time. She was enamoured with the idea of her and Brittany being together like that, but was shot down knowing it could never be._

_"Britt, you do know that two girls can't do things like that?" She asked slowly. Brittany had once admitted that she got her information about sex from 'Woody Woodpecker' cartoons. She hoped that she wasn't being serious._

_"Of course I do, silly!" She smiled knowingly. "We could adopt!" She added as an afterthought, making shapes with the torch again._

_It took her a good minute to recover and process the things she had just heard. She found it hard to hold back tears of bittersweet happiness as she watched the blonde. She loved her so much, and couldn't believe that she loved her back. Her heart hammered in her chest, and a lump felt heavy in her throat. It was all so very perfect._

_"Oooh San do this!" Brittany said, grabbing her hand and moulding her it into a 'C' shape. Brittany mirrored the action with her free hand and met in the middle. Santana watched her friend bemusedly as she made her little idea came to life._

_"Look San!" She chucked, jerking her head._

_Santana looked to the wall to see the shape of a heart emblazoned onto the blank canvas. Brittany had constructed their hands to create this little emblem together_

_As dorky as it was, it was the little things like this that made her fall in love with Brittany over and over again. She never failed to surprise her with the things she did._

_"Its our heart." Brittany whispered and kissed her lightly on the lips._

_"Our heart." Santana replied quietly, feeling drunk on love._

_Just as they did so, the power returned, eliminating their shadow from the wall and allowing Santana to regain her confidence. Blinking as the light assaulted her eyes, she got up off Brittany and grabbed her hand._

_"C'mon B, lets go to bed."_

_She had no intention of going to sleep._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Brittany hauled herself off the sofa and went to her phone. As she was gone, Santana glanced at hers. To her horror she saw that it was almost midnight and began to panic about work in the morning. These thoughts were wiped out when Brittany's voice cried out.

"Oh my god, are you serious?!"

Santana quickly turned to look at the blonde over the top of the sofa. She had her free hand pressed covering her eyes as she paced up and down the kitchen. Her whole body language showed that whatever she was being told was stressing her out.

"Okay right, well I shall be there straight away tomorrow. Thank you Officer. Goodnight."

Officer?! What did the police want with Brittany?

Santana raised her eyebrows questioningly when Brittany hung up, stomach in knots with worry. Brittany smiled weakly at Santana when she saw her expression.

"Its okay, San. Somebody has smashed up the front of Happy Feet, so the police were letting me know thats it's all being treated as a crime scene." Despite the blasé attitude she looked completely gutted at the news.

Santana got off the sofa and walked over to her, pulling her into an close embrace. Brittany leaned submissively into the hug, shoulders sagging in defeat.

"They will catch whoever did it B." She whispered, stroking her hair softly. "Probably just some bored yobs, looking for something to pass to time while they wait for their chest hair to grow."

Brittany sniffled and laughed into her shoulder.

"Yeah I hope so." She said. Santana noticed that Brittany seemed to be hiding something. She knew more that she let on.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked, pulling away to look her in the eyes. Who else did Brittany think it would be? Santana began to worry whether Brittany was in some kind of trouble. The thought of her in danger sent shivers down her spine, she wanted to protect her.

She shook her head. "Nothing, San."

She pressed a peck onto the brunettes lips reassuringly when she didn't smile. Santana didn't buy into the lie, but decided both of them were too tired to press on about it.

"I have to go now, B. It's getting late and we both have to be up early." Santana admitted. She hated that she had to leave her after she had been given such horrible news. As she said it though, Brittany yawned as if confirming her point. They were both exhausted. This night had been so emotionally draining.

"Okay San, will you text me when you're home?" She asked as she wound her arms around her neck.

"Of course I will." Santana smiled and tiptoed to kiss the woman. Brittany kissed back, but seemed somehow slightly distracted. Her mind was obviously worrying about her dance studio.

They kissed goodbye and Santana drove home completely stunned. Everything had gone so perfectly. Well almost so. She had managed to tell Brittany everything. She had apologized and Brittany had forgiven her. She had even got more than she had ever dared hope.

She had got Brittany back.

Her heart did a flip at this thought and she smiled to herself all the way home. When she finally did flop down on her bed, all she could do was think about the woman. She remembered that she needed to tell her she was home.

_Santana: __Hey babe, just letting you know that I got home fine. Thank you so much for tonight. It was so perfect. Make sure you tell me what the police say tomorrow.I love you. S xox_

She waited for as long as she could stay awake for a reply, but one never came. She figured that the woman was already asleep. But had Santana learned nothing? Never assume anything in this life.

Without a second thought, she was fast off too. In a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N **

**Oooh Cliffhanger... Why didn't Brittany text back?**

**Very hard chapter to write to be honest, took some thinking. Didn't know whether to continue where the last chapter left off or start with the morning after. I went with continuing as it let more Brittana in. Tell me what you think?**

**Who trashed Happy Feet? Can you guess?**

**Don't forget to review, Vodkafog.**


	6. Study Sessions and Smashed Vases

**Ch.6-Study Sessions and Smashed Vases.**

Looks like Monday again.

Barely ready for the mundane tediousness of the week to begin, Santana reluctantly willed herself out of bed. The high she had been riding from her weekend was wearing off now, and instead the thought of the surgery and it's patients loomed.

Defying the usual routine of immediately wandering into the kitchen to brew her staple caffeine fix for her day, she instead picked up her phone, smiling as she did so.

Perched on the end of her bed and fighting the urge to roll back into the comfort of her sheets, she began to compose a wake up text to Brittany. Of course, she had been the first thing that she had thought of when she woke, and everything she had been dreaming about all through the night.

_Morning B :) Let me know if everything is ok with Happy Feet. Thinking of you xx_

She contemplated changing the message, after all- she had never been the soppy type. She couldn't help it though, she was head-over-heels in love. She ended up sending the text and hoped as an afterthought that she hadn't woken the woman up.

By the time she had washed and made herself look as presentable as possible considering it was early Monday morning, she still had not received a reply from her favourite Blonde. However, Santana smiled at the thought of Brittany enjoying a lie-in. Her mind wandered back to the rare occasions she would wake before Brittany when they were together.

She used to lie as still as possible and just watch her as she slept. She knew it must have looked creepy, but it really was something that she couldn't disturb. Brittany used to look so beautifully serene as she dozed...

Santana would take in every minute detail, from the girls constellation of freckles that spanned from across her cheeks all the way to her nose. Her shell-pink lips, always slightly parted as she breathed gently through her mouth. A small scar etched above her eyebrow from the chicken-pox as a child, and also Santana's favourite feature; The small sun-kiss on her right eyelid, that never made itself apparent until Brittany was completely asleep...

Smiling to herself as she remembered those tender memories that she kept after all these years, she began to drive to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mr. Williams, I can't seem to hear anything irregular going on in there." Santana sighed as she removed the stethoscope from round her neck and layed it down neatly on the desk.

seemed to have become the bane of her working life. Every other day he would stagger into her office claiming to have discovered a new ailment. This time it seemed, he could feel something "whirring" inside his chest.

"Are you sure Doctor?" The elderly man grimaced, peering out from under his wiry-white eyebrows. "I don't want to go home to find it escalates.."

"I'm quite sure, Sir. Your ticker sounds perfectly healthy and there is no sign of any fluid on the lungs. I suggest bed-rest if you're feeling low and lots of warm fluids." She replied, trying hard not allow the strain of her voice break through her relaxed facade.

"Bless you Doctor, seems the older I grow, the more that death seems to become a scary thought. Can't blame an old codger for keeping an eye on things." The wrinkled sighed as he unsteadily lifted himself to his feet.

She nodded sympathetically and smiled, also rising too and making her way over to the exit. Santana handed him his cane and held the door as the old man hobbled out, tipping his flat-cap in thanks as he did so.

As hypochondrical the guy was, Santana couldn't help but admire his manners and gentlemanly demeanour. She wished that the youth of today held a bit a class like he had, but sadly her generation seemed to ignore the rules of common courtesy.

The morning had morphed into the afternoon delightfully faster than expected and ' departure had signalled the start of her lunch hour. Santana leant against the door frame that she was still stood next to and whipped her phone out of her pocket.

She'd neglected the mobile while she was at work; not just to maintain a professional atmosphere, but also because the appointments had all been back-to-back- there was no time to use it whatsoever.

She had hoped that she would find a reply from Brittany by now, but sadly the only thing she saw was a plain home-screen. Seeing as it was 1.00 pm, she knew that the woman must be up and about. Why had she not texted her back yet?

Reasoning with her over-active imagination, she decided that the blonde must be fully occupied with sorting out the repairs to her dance studio. It had meant to be opening within a matter of days, making the mindless act of vandalism even more unappreciated.

Or maybe Brittany had lost her phone...Or maybe Aubrey was ill again...

Santana shook these thoughts out of her head and ventured to the staff-room. To her dismay, it was empty- bar for the young new intern, Eddie. He was sprawled out on one of the plush sofas by the kitchen.

Eddie was an attractive young man, tall and lean and sharply dressed. Santana also noted that there were well-sculpted muscles hidden underneath his shirt. He seemed s bit of a gym fanatic.

Although Santana could see the attraction towards the young chap, he wasn't really her _type_. But despite several rebuffs over the course of the weeks, Eddie didn't seem to understand that Santana wasn't into him.

Being hit on by both genders was such a champagne problem...

"Hey Doc, looking as beautiful as ever today." He crooned as he folded the newspaper he had been reading neatly on his lap and sat up.

"Thanks Eddie. Now what do you want?" She sighed, trying to make it clear that she wasn't in the mood for the mindless small-talk by cutting to the point. She got her salad out of the fridge and plonked herself down opposite him.

"Just being friendly." He shrugged looking down at the newspaper, the change in proximity between them throwing him off his stride slightly. Santana had always revelled in the fact that she had that effect on most men. Rendering them speechless had been a speciality she'd acquired during high-school.

"Are you this friendly to all your colleagues?" She counteracted quickly, cocking an eyebrow as she watched him squirmed.

"Only the pretty ones." He admitted quietly. Santana snorted at his meagre reply and couldn't help but smile.

"Most people would have given up by now Eddie."

"Well Doc, never say never."

"If you say so." She quipped through a mouthful of salad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time the surgery shut, Santana still had received no contact from Brittany. She was now beginning to fret. Maybe Brittany had doubts about their relationship, or wanted out completely...

Luckily, her afternoon had been so packed that she Santana had not really had any time to reflect on the message behind the lack-of message. Eddie had managed to distract her all lunch-break with his futile attempts at impressing her with his gym anecdotes. A stream of patients had then filed in and out of her room, each with their own ailment.

So finally, when 7.00pm rolled around, she felt incredibly drained. Sitting in the car with her engine running, she checked her phone once again hopefully.

To her dismay there was still no message from the woman. Santana felt the awful pit in her stomach grow and she started to feel sick with nerves. Was was she being ignored? This was so out of character of her...

* * *

_Santana was lying on her stomach, sprawled out on her bed. She was surrounded by heavy textbooks and reams of paper were littered across the floor. She was chewing her pen, a heavy frown etched across her forehead as she attempted to solve a heavy maths equation._

_The pressure of the final exams had forced Brittany and Santana to part for the time being. Their usual Thursday afternoons of "alone time" had now been replaced by strict revision timetables._

_This had come as a shock for the two young girls, who had grown used to spending every possible moment together. Both in and out of school. Now that they were forced to stay away during their free-time- Santana actually found herself looking forward to going to McKinley._

_The young girl huffed impatiently as she jotted something down onto the answer sheet. When would she ever use all this stuff again? It was all nonsense to her._

_She decided that after a full hour of tackling pythagoras' theorem, she was entitled to some kind of break. She rolled onto her back, groaning as her ribs ached from being squashed all this time. This revision was becoming as draining physically as it was mentally._

_She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly began to tap a message to her best-friend. Hoping that she would relieve some of her boredom._

_**S: Hey B! I am so bored, trying to study maths. Wish you were with me :( xxx**_

_She rested her phone on her stomach and rubbed her eyes, staring at her books all day has strained them. Waiting for Brittany's reply took only a matter of seconds, and the familiar buzz rumbled on her skin, indicating that she had a new message._

_B: __** I dont understand anything- I didnt no i had taken history as a class? come ovr pls? xxx**_

_She wanted more than anything, to be over at Brittany's house, especially as she was home alone- but she knew that her parents wouldn't let her. They had cracked down hard on her, making sure she did enough hours of study._

_**S: Baby, you know i wanna, but the parents wont let me. p.s I thought thats where you went every Tuesday morning, to history? xxx**_

_She sincerely hoped the girl was joking, surely she knew she had taken that subject?_

_**B: Oh yeah, I memba now. sumtimes i get lost on the way there tho, thats why i forgot. Just make up an excuse that u have to go to the library pls? p.s Lord Tubs misses you xxx**_

_Santana read the text, greatly relieved that Brittany was just suffering from memory loss. She contemplated going downstairs and trying the lame alibi. Her parents would never buy it though- The library would be the last place she would be seen in._

_**S: Urgh B, u know they wont believe that. xxx**_

_She fidgeted restlessly on the bed, inner-turmoil raging through her body. She wanted to be alone with Brittany so much, that the thought of it was beginning to turn her on. Her conscience told her that she needed to study and get good grades. _

_Sadly though, her teenage libido was on a different wavelength and the dull ache between her legs was growing uncomfortable. She was trying hard not to imagine the things that she could be doing right now..._

_She sat up quickly and grabbed a fat textbook, in a hopeless attempt to try and distract herself. She mindlessly thumbed through the pages, not even acknowledging the writing on the had to study. It was important that she studied..._

_But it seemed that Brittany was not going to let it go that easily. Santana felt her phone buzz once again, and reluctantly opened the message._

_What she saw broke her resolve instantly. _

_Attached to the text was a photo of Brittany, in minimal clothing. She was wearing a matching black lace ensemble that made Santana's mouth water with desire. Looking straight at the camera with hooded eyes, she was posed in a very compromising position. Her long blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders in tousled waves._

_**B: Pls come ova? I'm lonely without you ;) xxx**_

_Without a second thought about trying to construct a good enough excuse to go out; or the consequences of failing her exams- Santana had leapt off her bed and was escaping out the window._

_Brittany knew how to play her._

* * *

Santana wondered whether to go straight home and try and ring Brittany off her landline. But something inside her didn't feel right.

She rapt her knuckles against the steering wheel, indecision causing her to be angsty. Was she overreacting? Maybe the text hadn't really sent...

Checking confirmed that she had indeed text her. She started the car engine and decided that she would drive to Brittany's apartment and ask about Happy Feet.

She knew that the plan was irrational, she knew that the woman would probably be busy, or out- but she felt as though she had to check on her. It was so out of character for her not to get in contact all day...

As she entered the estate of Lima Heights Adjacent, the sun was beginning to set. She started to doubt whether this was a sensible idea. This part of town was rough in the day, and she didn't know her way around...

There were large groups of young men gathered round street corners, peering into her car intimidatingly as she drove past. She thought back to and she could bet her bottom dollar that they didn't have an ounce of his gentlmanly demeanour combined between them.

Most of the lamposts were broken, leaving little light on the street and not helping as she strained to find some recognisable landmarks that would help her find Brittany's. Everything looked different in the dark.

But the thought of seeing Brittany spurred her on, dispelling any kind of doubt she had got about this ludicrous plan.

To her relief, she had unintentionally turned onto the street where she lived. The lights were on behind her blinds, and Santana was very thankful she was in. She pulled up outside the apartment block and cut the engine.

She didn't want to wait there like a sitting duck waiting to get jacked, so quickly locked up and ventured up the stairs towards the flat.

As she slowly ascended the stairs she could hear the sound of voices coming from one of the apartments. It sounded heated, with both voices angrily shouting over each other. The further she crept up the stairs, the clearer they became.

She could not make out what they were saying, but could distinguish that there was a man and a woman arguing. But as quickly as she had began hearing it, it ceased, and the tower block became quiet once again.

She continued up and by the fourth floor, crossed a man on the stairs. He only caught eye contact with her for a split second, but his expression caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Before today, she had never seen such grotesquely unconcealed anger before. It took her aback and she quickly looked to the floor and she carried on.

When she was sure she wouldn't be caught, she leant over the bannister of the stairs and looked down for a second glance, this man had really left her agog.

He looked as though he was in a rush, storming past her and taking the steps two-at-a-time. His dark and slick-backed hair that would have probably looked smart , but due to his haste was beginning to fall out of place.

He looked distinctly out of place for an area such as Lima Heights. He wore a smart navy blue suit which contrasted greatly with what she'd seen the locals wearing on her way in. She hoped she didn't stick out like he did, seeing as she was also dressing smartly in her work uniform.

She finally reached Brittany's floor, and was shocked to find Brittany's door slightly ajar. She stepped closer curiously. Was Brittany going out?

She knocked nervously, hoping she hadn't intruded on her plans. However after waiting a while, Brittany didn't answer the door.

"Britt, are you there its me?"

Once more she waited for a reply, but didn't receive one. She began to worry. Had she forgotten to lock up?

She gingerly pushed the door further open...

"B, you've left your front door open-" She began, uncertainly stepping into the flat.

The sight that greeted her made her heart stop.

The beautiful vase of flowers that had been the centrepiece on the dining table was smashed next to the fridge. The daisies, littered sadly between the shards of glittering glass across the floor.

She looked further into the room and her heart skipped another beat.

Brittany was curled in a ball in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with her legs tucked up to her chin. Her arms were wrapped tightly around them as she held herself, rocking slightly as she cried.

Her head was down, so Santana couldn't see her face, all she could hear were the heart-wrenching sobs coming from the woman. Santana slammed the door shut and hurried over, kneeling quickly beside her.

"Baby, whats happened?" She asked, sliding down next to her and winding an arm around her back protectively, pulling her close. From a medical perspective, it was clear the woman was in shock. Her whole body was shaking.

Brittany didn't answer for a while, instead hiccoughed through her uncontrollable sobs and refused to look up at Santana. She waited, rubbing her hand up and down her arm reassuringly, whispering soft words of comfort to the woman.

"Its okay, I'm here. It's okay." She chanted quietly, while a whole world of horrific scenarios were passing through her mind. What had caused this?

Suddenly, her mind thought back to the man she crossed on the stairs. Her stomach dropped as she tried tried to put the pieces together.

Next to her Brittany was calming down slightly, her loud sobs had diminished into staggard breathing. Feeling as though now was a good time to speak, Santana tried once again to see if she could reach out to her. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Brittany, who was that on the stairs?" She asked cautiously, already expecting the answer.

Upon those words, Brittany sucked in a huge breath and held back a wave of fresh tears. She felt her body tense against hers.

"He's found me, San." She choked out, and ice ran through Santana's her veins.

"Who?" She whispered.

"Christopher. He's Aubrey's Father." She lifted her head slowly and turned to face her. To her horror, the blonde had a huge red welt across one of her right cheek. It had swollen hideously and a tinge of blue was starting to blossom across her face. Santana gasped at the sight before her.

"He's found me San. Oh god, I've been so stupid!" She wailed, her blue eyes brimming with tears and shame. Sobs wracked through her once again, and she turned her body into the woman's seeking out some kind of solace.

Santana pulled her close and stroked her hair, cooing reassurances softly into the air.

What did she mean? She had said this over several different occasions, but never elaborated. What had she done in LA?

Santana's blood ran cold as the enormity of the situation hit her. Whoever he was, it was obvious that this man was dangerous, and he terrified Brittany...

And he was here in Lima.

**A/N: Oh gawd! Whats gonna happen next?! Don't fear though, it gets better! I will find a happy medium. Can't write doom and gloom all the time, much prefer fluff and lovin' ;) (Thats not far away either hehehe..) Thats why I like putting a flashback in each chapter.**

**Sorry I was so long with the update this time, but I have recently moved away so it was a mad few weeks while I settled in to living alone! :O I also had pretty bad writers block.**

**Hopefully you guys liked the update though? They will be a bit more frequent now that I have got a routine going, anywayss...enough of the life story!**

**Please tell me what you think, reviews much appreciated. They really inspire me :)**

**Much love, Vodkafog.**


	7. Frozen Peas and Nightlights

**Chapter 7: Frozen peas and nightlights.**

"He's found me, San." She choked out, and ice ran through Santana's her veins.

"Who?" She whispered.

_"Christopher. He's Aubrey's Father." She lifted her head slowly and turned to face her. To her horror, the blonde had a huge red welt across one of her right cheek. It had swollen hideously and a tinge of blue was starting to blossom across her face. Santana gasped at the sight before her._

_"He's found me San. Oh god, I've been so stupid!" She wailed, her blue eyes brimming with tears and shame. Sobs wracked through her once again, and she turned her body into the woman's seeking out some kind of solace. _

_Santana pulled her close and stroked her hair, cooing reassurances softly into the air._

_What did she mean? She had said this over several different occasions, but never elaborated. What had she done in LA?_

_Santana's blood ran cold as the enormity of the situation hit her. Whoever he was, it was obvious that this man was dangerous, and he terrified Brittany..._

_And he was here in Lima._

* * *

She was paralysed. Rooted the the spot, perched next to the shaking woman.

Santana tried to come to terms with the situation she was in. She had walked into Brittany's apartment to encounter one of the most terrible scenes she could ever imagined. She felt her insides bunch into tight knots and she felt sick.

She hadn't been there to protect her and once again, nauseating guilt lay heavy on her.

"Don't ever say you're stupid, Brittany. Ever." Santana murmurs as she continues to hold the woman in her arms. She waits patiently for her sobs to subside, heart breaking a little more at each sharp intake of breath.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now." She whispers. "Nothing is going to happen, I'm here now." She repeats, trying to reassure herself just as much as the blonde.

Brittany slowly begins to regulate her breathing and rests her head in the crook of Santana's neck. The Brunette could feel the wet warmth of her tears roll down to her collarbone.

When moderately composed, the woman moves and looks up into the worried brown eyes that she could feel boring into her. In an attempt to try and reassure her, Brittany smiles weakly, but winces slightly as she feels the swelling on her cheek throb.

Santana catches this small flinch and slowly moves her hand to the red mark.

"What did he do to you?" She asks, ghosting her fingers across the area. To her horror she can make out the outline of a handprint on the woman's soft skin.

"He wanted to know where Aubrey was." Brittany says thickly, studying Santana's face. She can see the anger hidden behind her woe as she runs her fingers lightly across her face.

"He wanted to know, but I refused to tell him. I thought I had covered all our tracks when we left LA..." She grimaces, looking to the floor as the horror washes over her again. She inhales deeply, steadying her unsteady heartbeat. She waits a moment before continuing, knowing Santana was waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I met him in LA. I was young, scared and alone in the city and Christopher offered me some kind of security. And I was naive enough to fall for it..." She began, talking is a robotic monotone, as if emotionally detaching herself from this confession. Her hands play absent-mindedly with a loose stitch on her shirt.

Santana listened carefully, her knotted stomach bunching and writhing at what she was about to be told. She watches the woman intently as she waits for her to continue.

"Things moved fast and he asked me to move in with him...I was alone in a bedsit and it seemed so perfect, so I said yes. But it was the biggest mistake of my life." She shuddered and closed her eyes. She kept them closed as she carried on.

"Once I moved in everything went wrong. He became controlling, I couldn't go out without telling him where I was going and who I was meeting. I was even given a curfew." She spits.

"I couldn't text without my messages being checked either...He became jealous at the slightest little thing." She looks to Santana hopelessly, with pleading eyes.

"You think I was ignoring you, but Santana believe me...I had no choice. He changed my number and deleted yours." She chokes out, and the other woman feels her chest tighten uncomfortably at this horrible revelation.

Santana thought back to those endless days where she would hope against hope that Brittany would get in touch. All of her emails and calls remained unanswered, and each day it hurt a little more. It turned out that Brittany hadn't been ignoring her, she was being controlled by _him._ She felt a surge of anger towards this man, he was the one who had kept them apart all this time.

"He ended up changing my passwords..." She spat, her remorse morphing into resentment before her eyes. She watched the woman's body language change, her submissive posture replaced by a despairing rocking. Santana set her jaw as she saw the blonde's movement.

"Brittany, it's okay...I believe you. You don't have to talk about any of this if you don't want to." She whispers, hating seeing the hurt she is so obviously putting herself through.

Brittany shakes her head adamantly. "You have no idea how much it hurt, knowing that you were trying to contact me, and that there was nothing I could do about it." Her voice cracks slightly and her azure eyes bore into deep brown.

Without warning she leans forward and pushes her lips hard against Santana's. Shocked by this sudden gesture, she gasps into the blonde's mouth before kissing her back with the same force, eyes fluttering closed. Brittany kisses ferverently, leaning into the Brunette, trying to close the distance between them. Santana doesn't deny her, and reciprocates the gesture somewhat confusedly.

But just as quickly as it came, the sensation of her lips was gone. Surprised, she looks questioningly to the woman.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"You're so perfect, San. I'm so sorry I couldn't reach you. I just can't believe you and me can do things like this again. I thought of you every single day." She said quietly, holding the woman's gaze steadily. Her eyes are brimming with hot tears, and the bruising on her cheek darkening.

"He read all your messages and demanded to know who you were. That's when things hit rock-bottom...I refused to tell him, San. You were the one piece of me that was still mine. He had taken everything else; my friends, my family and my life. The only thing that kept me happy was the though of you and he was not going to have that too."

Santana felt her heart swell and shatter at the same time. She felt tears sting her eyes in response to Brittany's words. Her hatred towards this man grew exponentially.

"His jealously boiled over and that was the first time that...that he hit me." Brittany sobbed, leaning against Santana for support. The woman held her and rocked her gently, she herself feeling completely stunned at the horrific revelation. Although slightly muffled, the blonde continued to speak against her.

"After that, he would do it all the time. After, always coming out with an romantic apology, and some excuse that would always end up being my fault." She whimpered.

"I've was so stupid, but I had nowhere else to go. I had no friends anymore because of him. He used that against me, playing on my fears. LA is a scary place if you have been cut off from everyone."

"Brittany.." Santana began, but was cut off by the woman. For her, this was almost cathartic, she needed to tell her this.

"When I fell pregnant, things stopped for a little while. But one day after Aubrey was born... he snapped. That's when I knew I had to leave. I just came to my senses. I could not let her grow up in an environment, no way. So I just packed while he was at work and left."

Santana nods, stunned. She cannot believe that this is the same Brittany from her memories. The innocence and youth had been drained from her and it dawned on her how unfair life could be.

"Brittany, I-I don't know what to say..." She said, her mouth dry and her heart thundering against her ribcage. It was like a physical pain hearing the trauma she had suffered.

Brittany looked to her and smiled slightly, feeling like some kind of weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She shook her head gently.

"Santana, you don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell you. I wanted you to know that I would have never ignored you like that. You deserve the truth." She croaks.

"Britt, I am never going to let you go again. He can't hurt you anymore, no way. Not again." She says, looking at the woman with the upmost sincerity. Around them, the house is silent and the dim lighting wraps around them.

"I guess it was him...The person that smashed the window.." Santana continues. It suddenly registers with Brittany and she nods wide-eyed as she realises.

"I don't know what to do, San. He has found us, I can't move away again, I have no savings.." She begins, panic straining her voice. At the thought of Brittany moving, the woman feels a pang of horror, she looks at the blonde.

"Britt, wait- you can't leave? Go to the police?" Santana blurts out.

"I can't! In the eyes of the law, he has just as much right to her as I do. He doesn't deserve her, Santana!" She spits, flustered to the point of tears. She runs her fingers through her hair and sucks in a shaky breath.

"I don't know what to do..." She says submissively.

To Santana, its obvious what to do. She is not even doubtful in the slightest.

Asking Brittany to come and stay with her for a while would look strange to an outsider. It would look like their relationship was moving far too fast- But to the her it felt so natural. The years they were separated had not removed the trust and comfort the two had always found in each other.

"Come stay with me." Santana states, leaving no intonation that it was a question. More of a demand. She understands it may sound a bit of an outrageous suggestion, but she wasn't going to accept no for an answer.

"You can't stay here alone, not now that he knows where you are. I have plenty of room for you and Aubrey? You can disappear again, he doesn't know where I live. I know it seems a strange thing to ask, especially so soon- But I can't stand the thought of leaving you here.." She rambles quickly, desperate to say everything she can before Brittany replies.

Brittany shakes her head slowly and Santana locks her jaw determedly.

"Santana, I-I couldn't, it's not fair..." She begins, but is cut off when Santana speaks over her.

"I'm not giving up. You're coming with me, even if its only for tonight." She says, looking into the woman's captivating azure eyes. She could see Brittany's internal debate raging inside her as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"I love you Santana." She blurts out breathlessly, catching the woman off guard. The brunette feels her heart stutter slightly and she beams back at her.

"I take that as a yes then?" She chuckles softly.

"Only if you say it back." Brittany smiles.

Feeling a surge of love towards the woman, it's now Santana's turn to initiate a kiss. She leans in slowly and gently presses her lips to Brittany's shell-pink ones. The woman kisses back carefully, sliding her fingers into the woman's raven hair and moving them down to pull on the back of her neck. They kiss passionately, appreciating the beauty of the moment. Santana is careful, cupping her face lightly with her hand desperately avoiding the bruised skin. Santana can sense Brittany's slight change in pace. She can feel her hand impatiently tug at her neck, pulling her down ontop of her.

"I love you-" She murmurs against her lips through kisses. "So much." She says, consolidating her words with another tender peck. She can feel Brittany's lips pull up into a smile against her own. She pulls away to look at her.

"We're going to get through this together, Britt. Don't ever feel like you're alone, because you will never be again. I promise." She swears, sincerity laced through every syllable.

The woman's eyes fill with tears all over again and she nods. She leans upward and captures Santana's mouth with her own, pushing her tongue inside. Santana moans into her hot mouth, growing increasingly turned on as she feels Brittany's long fingers twist themselves through her hair.

Despite wanting to take this further, she knows they are not safe here. Christopher could come back any second.

"Baby-" She murmurs, hating herself for stopping them for a second time in two days.

"Britt, we can't do this now…" She groans as Brittany drags her nails up her arm. "Please don't make this harder than it is." She pleads through hot kisses.

The woman huffs impatiently and pulls back from Santana, looking up at her from hooded eyes. Santana feels her heart flutter.

"You're right." Brittany concedes, tucking a stray lock of hair back behind the brunette's ear.

"Now lets go pack, quickly." Santana suggests, moving to get up and offering a hand to Brittany, who gladly takes it and hauls herself to a standing position.

The blonde quickly pulls the brunette into a close embrace now they are both standing and sighs deeply.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into all this." Brittany whispers into her ear. Without another word, she walks down the hallway and into her room.

Santana watches her walk for a moment and then makes her way over to her fridge-freezer. She pulls out a bag of frozen peas and follows her down the hallway.

Brittany has already hauled a large suitcase onto her bed and is in the process of throwing clothes haphazardly into it. She looks flustered again, tossing mismatched socks into the pile as quickly as she can, not bothering to fold anything. Packing has never been the woman's forte.

"Hey" Santana coos, moving behind her and wrapping her arm hand over the woman's wrist. "Here, put this on your cheek." She says quietly, placing the frozen peas into her palm and then pointing to her face.

"I don't know how much good it will do, but it's all you can do really." She says sadly, then moves to the case, and begins to fold Brittany's clothes.

Together the women make quick work of packing, moving to Aubrey's room and throwing in her tiny little outfits. Brittany choosing and Santana folding.

* * *

"_Brittany you can't bring that with you!" Santana grimaces exasperatedly, watching her attempt to stuff a bedside table lamp into her suitcase._

_Brittany looks round at the brunette who is impatiently sat on her swivel desk chair._

"_But Santana, how do you expect for me to read at night without a lamp?" She asks incredulously, furrowing her brow._

_The girls are preparing for cheerleading camp, and Santana finished her packing yesterday. However Brittany hadn't possessed the same motivation or organisational skills to do hers. Now, with only hours before the coach departs, Santana had been summoned round to give her a hand._

"_Britt, I'm positive there will be lamps at the camp." She reassures the blonde, however it seems that Brittany isn't letting this one go._

"_How do you know though? What if I get there and there aren't any?" She asks worriedly. She walks over to her and leans past her, causing Santana to shiver slightly at the proximity. She retracts and brandishes a familiar book in her hand._

"_How will I know if Charlotte saves Wilbur?" She exclaims, her worry coming across to Santana ridiculously adorable. She can't help but smile at her, but Brittany doesn't see the funny side._

"_Santanaaa." She whines. "I'm taking the lamp. I don't care what you say." She pouts, before turning around and continuing to pack her clothes messily into the case._

_The brunette rolls her eyes and gets up off the chair. She stands behind Brittany and winds her hands round her waist and tiptoes to press a kiss on the back of her neck, causing her to giggle and squirm. She keeps her face nuzzled into her hair, holding her still with her grip on her hips despite Brittany's giggling._

"_Stop Santana, I'm trying to pack and you're not helping me." She laughs, and cranes her neck to look at her._

_Santana draws back and slinks over to the case. She takes the lamp out and places it on the bed slowly, a sly smile draped across her full lips. She meticulously begins to rearrange Brittany's belongings in her case. She's being watched by piercing blue eyes and she can feel them on her._

_She look over at her teasingly and arches an eyebrow, provoking some kind of reaction._

"_See I'm helping?" She quips, as she picks up a pair of Brittany's underwear and slowly folds the lace and lays it onto the neat pile, smirking._

_Brittany bites her lip and moves round the bed and picks up the lamp, placing it defiantly back into her case and then closing it, and sitting ontop of it, arms folded._

"_Oh look, I'm finished.__"__ She says, voice dripping with sarcasm, her eyes locking onto Santana's challengingly._

_Santana, not to be outdone, moves forward and settles herself between the blonde's long legs. She runs her hands up her thighs and squeezes lightly, before moving to attach her lips to her neck._

_Brittany groans and throws her head back, allowing the girl full access to her exposed skin. Santana continues her assault, running her tongue from her collarbone to the arch of her jaw and biting down gently._

"_You are nowhere near finished." She growls, teasing the girls earlobe between her teeth. She pushes forward and the two of them fall backwards off the case and onto her mattress._

_But just as Brittany begins to get in the mood, Santana quickly rolls of her and moves back to the case with a wink. She pulls the lamp out of the case and throws it down next to the blonde._

"_If you think you're going to have time to read at night when I'm there you're sorely mistaken." She smirks, looking over at the very frustrated girl. Her face is adorably flushed and her hair ruffled._

"_Can I at least bring a torch?" She pants, chest rising and falling rapidly._

_Santana grins at her and nods._

"_Isn't compromise fun?" _

_Brittany huffs loudly and rolls over, moaning loudly into the pillow._

* * *

As it's late, Brittany decides to call her Mother and ask that Aubrey stay there for one more night and she picks her up in the morning. Her Mother is more than obliging relishing in the time with her Grandaughter, and seeing as Aubrey was already sleeping, the arrangement works out well.

Brittany does not mention the real reason why she can't have Aubrey tonight, she blames the late night at the dance studio. But deep down Santana can see that Brittany does not like being separated from her baby for two nights in a row.

"We can go and get her if you want?" She offers for the tenth time in a row, as they hurriedly throw her bags into the car. They take furtive glances across the street, with the ominous sensation of being watched. Santana looks over her shoulder and peers down the empty road. She shrugs off the feeling of paranoia and looks over to Brittany who wastes no time into sliding into the passenger seat. The frozen peas seemed to have reduced the swelling to her relief.

"No, Santana. We shouldn't mess my mom around, and plus she's already sleeping." Brittany says as the car roars into life.

She looks across the seat and catches her eye.

"Besides, I want tonight to be just me and you." She says quietly. But the message was loud and clear.

Santana swallows, her mouth dry all of a sudden. The two smile at each other meekly and Brittany leans across the console and plants a soft kiss onto the corner of the woman's mouth.

The drive back to Santana's house is silent. But the silence is not awkward by any means. It's a comfortable atmosphere as the two of the women are lost in their own thoughts.

Pulling up on the drive, Santana hears Brittany exhale. She looks over at her questioningly and sees her looking at her house in shock.

"You live here?" She says, eyes wide as she looks at her in awe. The brunette squirms internally. The combination of inheritance, rich parents and a doctor's salary has allowed her the things that most twenty-somethings aspire to achieve in their mid-life. Sometimes she forgets how good she's got it and feels very selfish.

"This is my house, yeah." She confirms, smiling at her uncertainly.

"It's incredible." Brittany whistles. "I expect a guided tour." She adds cheekily before opening her door and slinking out. No matter what, she always seemed so graceful, never failing to take Santana's breath away.

They grab the cases and walk up to her front porch. Santana unlocks the front door with a click and they both step into her dark hallway. She moves in the blackness, fumbling around for the light switch. However something stops her before she can find it.

Her senses are all overwhelmed instantly. Brittany has pinned her up against the wall and her mouth is pushing hot kisses into Santana's neck.

"Holy sh-" She moans out, taken aback by the spontaneity of this moment. "What happened to the guided tour?" She smiles, but she's hardly complaining.

"I don't wanna go slow anymore Santana." She mumbles against her skin, causing her whole body to tingle.

"I want us to be everything we used to be." She hums, moving to kiss her full on the mouth and Santana cannot deny this is exactly what she wants too.

"Everything?" She asks, confirming what she knew before she acted on it.

"And then some." Brittany whispered, pushing her tongue shamelessly into her mouth. Santana kisses back enthusiastically before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs...

In that moment, the two women had never felt more alive or complete.

**A/N: I think we can all guess what's gonna be in the next chapter, can't we (;**

**Sorry about the ridiculously late update, I don't really have any valid excuse other than I had so much work. I don't plan on such long waits between chapters from now on and I'm already writing the next one so it's all good.**

**It's really late right now, and I tried hard to make sure everything was okay with the chapter, but forgive the odd error here and there! I just wanted to get it out asap for you guys!**

**Please review, you guys give me so much inspiration and motivation, and I love reading you're feedback so I can learn what you want/like.**

**Haha, I'm english, so that's why I have some strange words- but I tried making it american as I can. I wrote 'mom' instead of 'mum' ! I'm learning.**

**Much love, Vodkafog.**


End file.
